Just Harry
by gunner brat
Summary: A two shot of Harry's third and Luna's second year from my first HP one shot "Her mona lisa smile"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter and am definitely not making money off of this.

Harry potter trudged towards the Gryffindor Tower after the third detention. It was too late to get any food from the Great Hall and the meager bite of dinner he had before 'Professor' Snape came in nearly spitting was equally negligible. An unexpected staff meeting had delayed dinner to 6:15 pm and he was in opposite end of the school when dinner was to start. The race to dinner was delayed even more by the stairs which seemed to conspire against him as he felt like a snakes and ladders piece that went up and down the same levels going nowhere. The trip down a few flights of stairs should have been a minute or two but stretched to 10 as he finally hit ground level. Sitting down he listened to the last speech about being careful as Sirius Black was still on the loose. Professor Snape came in looking furious but the moment he saw Harry he smiled and he could only feel a chill down his spine. Whatever had kept the constantly foul and mean professor frustrated him but it was Harry that would suffer. He had about five minutes to eat his fill until the detention and thankfully the stairs cooperated with him enough that once he left the Great Hall he went straight up, straight down and right into the dungeons for the last detention.

He was out of breath, hungry, and tired even before the door opened. The vicious and dour man had a plate of food that he was slowly eating while marking some papers. He stared at the food and he could feel his mouth began to water. He stared at it until his stomach began to make noise. The man could finish his dinner in peace and quiet and he could eat his in the chaos upstairs just fine. The noise brought those dark eyes into focus and he saw Snape look up to see his errant victim. The man barked a few vile insults in a sharp and acidic tone. He pictured Uncle Vernon in the same chair loudly mocking him and it was the only thing he could do to keep his head down. Snape wasn't even paying attention to what he was doing so he made appropriate noises until running out of steam the potions professor pointed to the pile of cauldrons and the door slammed behind him. Cauldron cleaning couldn't have been any worst then preparing the disgusting ingredients from the last two.

He was proven wrong by the time he neared them. He could see the stains from the distance and the smell made him want to hurl so he was rather grateful that he didn't actually eat much. It smelled like he had all the Slytherin first years make potions that combined the foul ingredients he was forced to make painstakingly carefully. He crushed there holding his breath and opened his mouth. It was his second mistake as it tasted like rotten fruit and a week old gym used his nose instead. It wasn't any worst then the time in the Dursley household that the upstairs toilet was clogged and some of the 'excess' ended up on the floor and he was told to fix it or he wouldn't get anything to eat. It took hours to fix and clean and by the time he was done he was rewarded with his Aunt Petunia cleaning him rather like she would a dog. She stood at a distance watching him clean too and he could picture her in his loud intentional verbal degradation of his dead fathers character like she did with his mother.

Snape's voice cut into his distracted state. He sounded furious as the slender man crossed the distance between them not noticing the smell and picked up Harry by hand off the ground and dropped while his foot hit the boys bottom sending him crashing not so gently to the floor before shutting the door. He stood out in the Potions hallway stunned by the sudden ejection from the detention. He waited and turning around knocking calling into the room but no answer. Glancing at his broken watch he shrugged while holding back a sigh. He was getting off earlier then expected but he just knew that the vile man would take a lot of points, take one more evening for the one cut short and add another one because he could. It was in the end though the reason why he encountered the blond enigma the second time. She was wandering around in her school robes and they narrowly escaped a second collision course.

"Luna, hi!" he said eyes wide with surprise.

"Potter, You should really be more careful,"she said smiling.

"It's Harry, just Harry. Potter was my dad, I think." he said blushing looking down.

"What are you doing down in the dungeon, just Harry," she said with a serious look in her eyes.

Harry laughed unwittingly, "Detention with a certain Potions Professor. I'll probably get two more just because he kicked me out early," he said sounding slightly resentful.

"Isn't a potions professor supposed to teach?" she asked.

"... good point. Regardless as Hermione says he IS a respected potions and probably very good at it too for any age considering how she speaks about him," he said feeling odd at defending his least favorite teacher.

"What does the ability to make complex potions having to do with teaching mostly simple ones, besides it's possible to respect a position but not like the man in that position," she said.

He laughed again, "Nothing really, I guess. Can I use that against Hermione when she starts to lecture me about 'Professor' Snape?" he asked.

"Of course, just Harry. Now if you excuse me it seems that my book bag has grown legs and disappeared. The point me spell has been leading me down here," she said as she turned away to search for it.

"Wait! Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"Unless you know a house elf I don't believe so," she said.

"House elf? I don't think so... wait- Dobby!" he called out and a pop was heard.

"What does the great Harry Potter sir need of Dobby, sir?" Dobby asked.

"He prefers just Harry," Luna said.

"Wait! No. My names Harry. Not the great Harry Potter or just Harry! I want to be called Harry!" he said exasperated.

"I thought your name was Harry?" Luna asked as they shared a mischievous look.

"It is! Never mind that. Dobby, why did you come?" he asked.

"You called for Dobby! What did the great Harry Potter sir want to ask of Dobby?," Dobby asked Harry.

"My book bag seems to have gone missing," Luna said.

"The great Harry Potter sirs friend needs help?" Dobby asked Luna.

"Yes! No... We just met in the halls. I gave her my 2nd year potions text book," he said looking down.

Dobby and Luna shared another look, "Dobby help great Harry Potter sirs Looney. Harry Potter sir and Harry Potters Looney go to kitchen. Under great hall. Kitchen guarded by a bowl of fruit that Harry Potter sir,or Harry Potters' Looney must tickle the pear and the door will open. Great Harry Potter sirs and his Looney go eat," Dobby said.

"How do you know that I didn't eat?" Harry asked.

"Great Harry Potter sir serve detention with the great bat. Harry Potter sirs Looney be locked in Owlery," Dobby said before popping away.

"Who do you respect the position of but not the man anyway Luna?," he asked Dobby reminding him of what she said about Snape.

She was quiet for a moment, "My father," she said before taking his hand into her and tugging him in a random direction, "Let's eat already so we can get to bed."

"Wait a minute! Why were you locked in the Owlery?" he asked.

She looked away and his hand was slack in hers so she let go and smiling brightly at him skipped away. He chased after her and together they found the painting in the basement of Hogwarts. After his outburst it was awkward until he relaxed. She was about to tickle the pear when a small pop signaled Dobby's arrival.

"Great Harry Potter sir and his Looney is here! Dobby talk to other elves and convince them to help Dobby help great Harry Potter sirs Looney! Together we find her stuff and return to her when great Harry Potter sirs Looney is in dorm!" Dobby said.

"You did well, Dobby, just Harry and I are hungry so we're going to eat in the kitchen now" she said.

Nodding Dobby popped away saying he would help looking for her missing items, "Just Harry, Luna?" he asked as the door appeared.

"Unless you would like me to call you great Harry Potter" she said in a straight face teasingly while they entered it.

He didn't say anything just groaned while she laughed, "So, just Harry it is" she said.

"I'm Harry, just Harry. Harry, a normal boy who happens to be famous" he said as the door began to fade slightly.

"I know, Harry, but you're more than 'just harry' and even the great Harry Potter sir" she said.

"Oh?" he asked as the door became translucent.

"You're the boy who I would like to know as a friend then maybe if things are right something more," she said as it completely faded from view.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry potter or am making money off of this.

...Though it is kinda fun doing actually. Anyway onto the 'story'

Harry Potter was doing everything in his power to find an empty or mostly quiet area to think. Ron was being tactless, loud, and acting a bit like Draco. Hermione, on the other hand, seemed to not understand the meaning of privacy and the fact that he needed just some quiet time with actual silence. They were grating on his nerves more than Malfoy was when he baited them. Draco had not visited yet and Hermione was busy reading a tome that seemed the size of his forearm page wise, and Ron was playing chess with himself since Harry had refused to be beat for the fifth time since the trip began. Ron didn't even peer up from his 'game' and Hermione looked divided between going with him and reading the book.

"But Harry, what if Malfoy ambushes you?" she asked.

"I go to the nearest prefect," he said with a straight face.

"I'll go with you then- you might need support" she said putting the tome aside.

"And if Malfoy looks for us and finds Ron alone?" he asked.

"... If you aren't back by the end of the trip I will send a prefect looking for you." she said picking the tome up again.

"I will- I can't exactly change into home clothes without my trunk, can I?" he said as he left closing the door.

The door clicked behind him and he breathed a silent sigh of relief. He wandered the train looking through the windows without the blinders and found none empty. He didn't want to open all the doors so near the washrooms he sighed in relief as it seemed to be empty. He opened it and sitting at down on someone lap. He jumped up turning around his face turning red. The tension faded slightly after he saw whose lap he sat on and he visibly relaxed at seeing his Ravenclaw friend seem undisturbed by his actions. He grinned and began to apologize.

"You should be more attentive. I'm not sure you would live down sitting on Goyle's lap," she said with a smile.

The apology died in his throat as he imagined if it was Gregory Goyle instead of Luna, "Are you sure you aren't a Slytherin instead a Ravenclaw because it was a horribly evil thing to give me that mental image!"

She laughed, "I was sorted in Ravenclaw, Harry, not the snake house. Not all snakes are evil," she said giving him a pointed look.

He was silent for a moment thinking, "I suppose so the first snake I met seemed decent," he said.

"You think Draco Malfoy is a decent person?" she asked.

"No! I first discovered I could speak to snakes before Hogwarts. The first snake I met was quite weird but okay," he said.

"I see. Where are your friends?" she asked.

"In the original compartment. I wanted some time to myself and some quiet," he said.

"I see. You could lock the door if you want privacy," she said.

"I don't know any locking spells," he admitted.

"You don't need to. Just push some magic out of your wand and think about locking the door," she said.

"That works?" he asked.

"It should work. We did magic before a wand, and that should mean that the wand only focuses or amplifies that power," she said as she looked to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"You want to be alone, don't you?" she said.

"I'm not going to kick you out of your own compartment! Ron is just being a prat and Hermione won't be quiet and let me think when it's all I've wanted the past while! Stay and I'll lock it," he said.

He walked up to the door and waving it he did as she said. To his surprise a bolt of energy came out and the handles glowed. He sagged a bit at the energy drain of it. Luna was smiling with a newspaper beside her. He put down the blinds and sat down in relief.

"There's some food in my trunk if you want to eat," she said as she read a book.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer. That took more than I thought it would. What are you reading?" he asked as he got up and opened her trunk.

"A dictionary of dead languages. There's a section on latin, ancient greece, ancient egypt and a few more," she said.

He blinked, "Why are you reading a book with those languages?" he asked as he picked some lunch and began to eat.

"I like to know what a person is casting if they cast it verbally," she said.

"Oh, most of the spells are latin based and in other places they might use an equally 'dead' language?" he said as just finished a sandwich.

She nodded, "There's the second year potions text book if you want it back, " she said.

"Why would I want it back?" he asked.

"You might understand it better now that you've done grade 3 potions," she said.

"Oh, ah- It's fine. Would you mind if I looked in your trunk for something to read?" he asked surprising himself.

She smiled, "Go right ahead. It's only thanks to Dobby and his friends that I have all my stuff, after all." she said.

He looked through her organized trunk and picked a book and they read in silence. He didn't notice it as the sky darkened but Luna did. She began to hum a song softly and the majority of the trip passed in a comfortable silence. it was Luna who broke it first.

"Are you going home in your robes, Harry?" she asked.

"No, my relatives would freak out if I did. Why do you ask, Luna?" he said not looking up from the book.

"Because we're only about thirty minutes away from Platform 9 3/4," she said.

"Oh, I should probably go back then. Do you want your book back?" he asked.

"Keep it, I have a copy at home in the library. That's my personal copy," she said.

Harry moved to unlock the door but found it locked. Waving his wand he pushed some energy out but it impacted the door and was still locked. Frowning he closed his eyes and imagined the door opening while doing the same motion and opening his eyes saw the handles glow fade. He opened the door and clutching the book in his hands. The one thought on his mind was on how he wanted to see the enigmatic blonde quite a bit more.


End file.
